


body temp

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Coming In Pants, Creampie, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, dream is mad bc his boyfriend spends time more on his work than dream, floof and patches are here bc pets:), goatanonworks, i guess? idk, they be having secx on bathtub filled with water, uhhh idk what else to tag, well technically not dry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: in which dream feels ignored, and takes matters to his own hands.!!PERSONAS ONLY!! please respect content creators' privacy and boundaries.lowercase are intended.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 465
Collections: Anonymous





	body temp

**Author's Note:**

> !! if any of the content creator(s) mentioned in this work has said that they are not comfortable with any works like this written about them, i will immediately take this down as well as my other works. !!
> 
> bblblblblb been a while hasn't it? the main reason this took so long is because my laptop crashed and it took a whole week to bring it back-
> 
> ahsahsgs this is so bad i just can't seem to write pron without additional unnecessary plot,,

dream blew a raspberry, unsure of what to do as his body slides down to the floor from the couch he has sat on for a while. the fabric of his hoodie covering some part of his face, the result of the action he just did. his tanned skin exposed a little as it touches the carpeted floor, sighing to himself as he plays with the drawstring of his hoodie.

from the corner of his eye, he could see floof⎯his lover's dog⎯running down the stairs with much enthusiasm, the labradoodle dog is very energized and dream adores that the most from it. floof pants excitedly, running quickly to dream's feet and nibbles the tip of his sock eagerly, wanting dream to play with him. the dirty blonde man chuckles slightly, letting go of the remote in his hand⎯ _since when did he even hold it?_ and swiftly changing his position, sitting cross-legged in the fluffy carpet, motioning for floof to cuddle in his lap.

floof, being the energized dog it is, decline that offer and instead proceeds to run around the apartment, to the kitchen, eventually finding its toy and busy chewing. dream tips his head back in disappointment, feeling betrayed. he is then met with a pair of yellowish-green eyes, it blinked before the owner jumps down to his lap, surprising dream. 

ah yes, how could he forget his cat? patches purred when dream pets her, the cat's head clings to his hands when he slightly retreated himself. the man let out an exhale, squinting his eyes while laying his head on the couch. usually, when he is bored, he plays an awful lot of minecraft, or take that time to make videos and edits them. unfortunately, today he's bored of that too. it is the weekends, quite frankly, friday. late afternoon. he had nothing to do. his schedule is completely cleared and that's because of a certain pink-haired man. 

he cleared his schedule for this whole weekend in hopes of spending it all with his beloved. he's not picky with what they'll do together, dream honestly thinks everything he's doing as long as it is by techno's side, he enjoys every bit of it. but those plans were canceled when dream finds out his partner wanted to edit videos all weekend, he said he's been slacking on uploading and he has to give content to his fans. while dream understands the pain of editing and how annoyingly long it can take sometimes, and how eager fans can be with content, doesn't mean that he doesn't miss techno's warm cuddles, series of soft kisses on early afternoons, competing with him on every little thing for his overly competitive soul, and the times of just enjoying each other's presence.

the green-eyed man lets out a whine, wanting to let his boyfriend edits his videos and work in peace, though another part of him wanted to annoy the pink-haired man, begging for attention he deserves which dream didn't get for a while now. 

it's not like his boyfriend _didn't_ try to give him attention, he tried his best. it's just that he was so occupied with his family occasions and the pinkette said it's too personal for dream to get involved. debatable, sure, but dream wasn't going to argue with his lover about family priorities. dream is familiar with family events he couldn't help but to attend out of his will, he understands why his boyfriend has been busy with it. 

_he just feels very ignored and touch-starved._

and the dirty blonde man hates feeling this way. it's not as if his lover can control how much time he unconsciously spends around his family, it's not like he can control how much his family needs him.

dream groaned, annoyed at himself but also a bit annoyed at his lover. this dilemma he is having consumes him, clouding his head with more unnecessary thoughts, which is growing and growing until he snaps back into reality by floof's gentle bark. dream turns his head to look at it, floof is nibbling his sock again, this time the dog seems calmer than before. 

dream could feel his lips perks into a smile, proceeds to stand on his feet while still holding patches dearly, his other hand signaled for floof to follow him. the dirty blonde man went up the stairs to their shared office, opening the door slightly to peek inside, his eyes immediately take focus on the bright pink hair in the room while floof waits behind him with anticipation. 

when he fully entered the room, the pinkette is sat quietly in his chair with his setup, his center of attention is at the screen in front of him, the dimmed light of the screen shines slightly on his face. 

"hi pup" dream greeted, which technoblade responded with a quiet hum, still focused on his screen while the dirty blonde man settles himself in the bean bag they had, petting floof as his other hand cuddles patches closer. 

a few minutes passed and dream decides to put patches down to play with floof, they get along well and dream is grateful for that. dream approaches the pink-haired man, wrapping his arms around the man's neck, putting his head on top of the pinkette as he examines the video technoblade is editing.

"still got loads to do?" he asked, finally. the pinkette hums again, a sign of a response. dream lidded his eyelids, narrowing his eyes to the screen, and proceeds to move his head, giving a soft kiss to his lover's cheek.

after a few minutes of listening to the sounds of typing and clicking, dream retreated his hands, walking back to the bean bag, getting himself comfy there. he then crosses his arms, pouting while glaring at the two pets in the room.

a whine slips out from his mouth, there's something inside of him that is so annoyed about not getting attention⎯ _heck, technoblade didn't even say a word when he came in_ ⎯ but he didn't want to bother technoblade. though, his body desperately wanting attention from the pink-haired man. 

then, a groan, followed by another whine could be heard as the dirty blonde man sinks deeper into the bean bag, catching glances at his boyfriend, hoping he'll notice. _fuck, please just notice me-_

"do you really have to work all weekend?" 

the pinkette lets out a sigh, taking off his glasses and turning his head to look at his lovely boyfriend sitting comfortably in the bean bag. dream locked eye contact with the man, furrowing his eyebrows as he pouted a bit more, examining the pleading gaze technoblade gave him. 

"you know how it is with the fans" technoblade sheepishly said.

dream mumbles something quietly, but technoblade couldn't identify what, so he decided to get back editing his videos, making upset whiny dream gets whinier. he blew a raspberry at the pinkette, opening his arms for patches to cuddle. the cat meows, and swiftly jumps into his arms, purring into his embrace.

another whine slips out from his throat, he just wanted to be touched by the pinkette, cuddles, pets on the head, even just intertwining his hand with him, dream would gladly accept them.

"technoblade, i-"

"i just feel like we haven't spent time together enough these days" dream mumbles into patches' fur, a part of him wanted his lover to take the hint, but another part of him still wanted to leave his lover alone. he hates the dilemma he is feeling. 

at that sentence, technoblade freezes, he took a glance at his lover with a guilty look before walking up to him and crouches down in front of him. dream glares at him, pursing his lips. 

the pinkette cups dream's face with one hand, making patches ran away from dream's embrace to sit on dream's chair setup. techno leans in slowly for a kiss, and dream quickly closes the gaps between them, desperately kissing techno and missing how good it feels for his lips to touch the other's lips.

the kiss is full of passion, affection. their lips crashed against each other perfectly, like a puzzle piece that fits in the right spot with the others. the kiss feels tender, warm, gentle, and it brings joy to dream's heart. their movement slow, steady, as they enjoy the sweet taste of the other's lips. 

"i'm sorry" the pinkette mumbles when he pulled apart slowly for a breathe, laying his head on the crook of his lover's neck as he wraps his arms around dream's waist. 

the dirty blonde man responded with a hum after wrapping his arm around the pinkette's neck, the other lays gently on his hair, losing his fingers in the loose ponytail. dream lidded his eyes as he sniffs his partner's hair, it faintly smells like a mix of berries and roses. 

as they enjoy each other's warmth and embrace, floof kept bothering patches, the tabby cat hisses ever so slightly, trying to take a comfy position in dream's chair. the labradoodle dog eventually gets tired and decided to just chew on a toy it has inside the room. 

"i just really miss you, i-i miss this" dream said, referring to the cuddle they are doing for the past couple of minutes now. 

the pink-haired man hummed again, not knowing what to say. he peppered dream's neck with soft kisses, leading his way into dream's jawline, then his cheek. 

"i'm sorry, love" technoblade said again, his eyes full of guilt.

techno pulled apart, locking his eye contact with dream while his hand still wraps around dream's waist. dream stared lovingly, feeling guilty to even bring up this topic. he pinches both of technoblade's cheek, soft enough to not bring pain, to which the pinkette responded with a groan mixed with a whine as he closes his eyes. 

dream chuckled, kissing his lover's forehead, and smiling widely. suddenly, technoblade stood up from his position, leaving dream surprised at his action before the pinkette says,

"alright, back to work now" to which dream lets out a loud whine, kicking the air slightly as the pinkette went back to his chair and lets out a giggle.

"are you kidding me? that's it?" 

"my fans want me, dream. look, i promise to cuddle again later" technoblade promises as he started to type something, his eyes are now completely locked at the screen.

"you're the worst" dream said, crossing his arms again, hiding his face in the fabric of his hoodie, pouting.

technoblade didn't respond, his fingers busy typing something, letting go of the keyboard eventually to click something using his mouse, then went back to type again. his continuous movement between the two, sometimes pausing to think, then continuing to type away.

the green-eyed man releases a long sigh as he examines his boyfriend. 

"are you seeing this man i'm dating and very devoted for, floof?" dream said, turning his attention to the labradoodle dog in the room, still chewing off its toy. technoblade feels his cheeks flush slightly and chuckled, then continuing his editing.

the dirty blonde man lets out another long sigh, stating that he's going straight off to bed since he already ate an early dinner, not having any interest to shower first. he leaves the room with patches in his hands⎯ _floof decided to stay_ ⎯ and quickly enters the shared bedroom. he then puts patches down and threw himself softly on the bed, rolling his body against the soft comforter and blanket, getting into a comfortable position. 

closing his eyes, he tries not to think and annoys too much about his boyfriend and the lack of attention the pinkette is giving him. soon he dozes off to sleep, feeling a hand wraps around his waist moments later, kissing the back of his neck before joining him to sleep.

**━━━━━━━━━━━━**

the weather is good today, the sun shining brightly, emitting its light from one of the windows. the birds chirping and faint sounds of cars passing by could be heard. dream steps his feet lightly, going down the wooden staircase slowly, rubbing his eyes as he yawns. 

halfway through the stairs, he was greeted by a hand wrapped around his hips, making him catch his breath before relaxing again as he felt a kiss planted on his cheek. he turn his head to the other person living in the apartment, soft pink locks can be seen going down the stairs, the owner of it immediately went to the kitchen.

"how was editing last night?" dream asks, his voice sounds raspy, something you'd expect it to sound like in the morning.

"eh, pretty good. still got loads to do though" the pinkette replied, refilling his water bottle that dream didn't even notice he was holding.

dream rolled his eyes at the pinkette, which the latter smiled sheepishly, giving dream a quick smooch before quickly running back upstairs. the dirty blonde slips out a groan out of his throat, locking his eyes at his lover's body which quickly disappears into their office room. 

_if dream can't get techno to pay attention to him, he might have to take it himself._

dream shakes his head. he can't just- drag his partner out of his work just because he wanted attention. it's just _too_ selfish. an egotistical move. was he _really_ that touch-starved? was he _that_ desperate for techno's affection? the overwhelming feeling of dilemma, jealousy, and desperation, filling dream's thoughts as he closes the fridge door after taking out two eggs.

_call him greedy and selfish then, cause he's about to get what he wants._

dream grunts as he finishes the egg he is cooking, putting it on a plate along with two toast that has just finished popping out off the toaster. simple breakfast, it's not like it's going to be eaten straight away anyway. he furrows his eyebrows, making sure patches and floof has food ready for them to eat, before going upstairs, bringing the small plate of food. 

"hey" dream greeted after he's inside of the office room, walking towards technoblade, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek while putting the plate of food on the table.

soon after, the dirty blonde took a seat on the pinkette's lap, swinging his arms around the man's neck, his legs on either side of techno. he snuggles his head on technoblade's shoulder, stating that he made breakfast as the pinkette lays a hand on dream's back.

"dream-" techno opens his mouth to protest, only to get cut off.

"techno." dream said, his voice low as possible, which made techno's breath hitch.

dream planted his teeth on the pinkette's neck, biting the skin softly, making sure to not be too harsh. while his mouth is busy, he rolls his hips into techno's crotch, earning a grunt from said man.

technoblade moves his hands to grip dream's ass, which made the dirty blonde man's breath hitched as he continues to bites and softly makes marks on the skin. once he felt satisfied, he retreated his head, coming face to face with the pink-haired man, kissing him with passion, feeling techno's tense shoulders relaxed.

still kissing, dream rolls his hips experimentally, bouncing ever so slightly as he slides a tongue inside of the pinkette's mouth. the kiss that was so passionate and full of love turns into a sloppy rough tongue fighting, eating each other's face out. techno pulled apart, however, needing to breathe, swallowing the lump in his throat. and dream turned his attention to the pinkette's neck again.

"d-dream." the pinkette croaked, gripping tightly dream's hoodie, pulling him back to face him in the eyes again.

he examines his partner's face, tanned freckled skin tinted with a red soft color that is quickly spreading his face. his lips swollen after the kiss, his lidded green wild eyes clouded with lust and need.

techno narrows his eyes, throwing him a look that tells⎯ _stop whatever you're doing, i'm trying to work._

"please? i miss you, i promise to make it feel good." dream pleads, losing his hands in the pink pretty locks of his boyfriend's hair, playing with it.

the blade sighs, he closes his eyes as dream caresses his cheeks. "if i let you, would you leave me alone later?"

"as long as you promise to cuddle all afternoon" dream bargains, rolling his hips one last time, noticing techno's nod before kissing said man again, moaning into the kiss. 

the pinkette proceeds to grip dream's lower thigh firmly after wrapping the dirty blond's legs around his waist. their lips still pressing gently against each other, moving in the way they always wanted it to be. when they finally entered their shared bedroom, techno locks the door, heading straight into the bathroom they have there.

settling dream on the sink counter, they finally pulled apart, examining each other's flushed faces, overwhelmed by how amazing the other looks. 

the dirty blond man swiftly took work of taking his hoodie off, revealing nothing underneath as he continue taking off the rest of his clothing except his boxers. technoblade started to get rid of his own clothing eagerly, letting out a quiet moan when dream steals a kiss right after he finishes taking off his pants.

dream moves his hands slowly from techno's face to his chest, padding it softly with his fingers, before applying pressure on his palms and pushes techno into the bathtub behind him. red ruby eyes widen with shock, the owner of it didn't realize that cold water starts to surround the bathtub and submerged his legs.

the green-eyed man smirks teasingly, licking his lips as he explores his eyes examining the pinkette on the bathtub. dream then joins in, sitting on techno's lap, straddling him as he tightens a grip on techno's shoulders. his fingernails dug deep in the pale pinkish skin, leaving crescent moon marks. their lips reconnect again, moving gracefully as one tongue insert themselves into the other's mouth. the pinkette grips dream's hips roughly, shoving his ass down to his hardening cock.

the dirty blonde pulled apart only to let out a breathy moan, attacking the pinkette's collarbone beneath him. techno responded with a hiss, slightly bucking his hips to dream's ass, he could feel dream's bulge poking his abdomen. 

dream retreated his head after making new marks, just a few. he took the sight of his boyfriend, cupping his face, rubbing his thumb on the pale cheeks. technoblade looks up at him with desperation in his half-lidded eyes, his lips parted slightly releasing heavy breaths, his dick growing harder under dream's ass each moment passed.

dream moaned and closed his eyes when he moves his hips, techno's bulge under him poking at his asshole, he furrows his eyebrows as he grinds on it experimentally, earning a low moan from his lover. dream's hands shifted to the pinkette's shoulder again, gripping it tighter than before as he bounces lightly on techno's bulge, splashing water to the bathtub walls that haven't been filled.

rolling his hips continuously, humping down on his lover's clothed boner, bouncing up and down slowly, dream started to gain a pace, although fast, his movements still count as steady. as more splashes of water sounds could be heard, the pinkette thrusts roughly, jerking his hips up, splashing more water everywhere.

techno strongly squeezed dream's hips, attacking him on his collarbone, biting the tanned skin roughly, peppering kisses on the dirty blonde's chest every so often. the green-eyed man squirms as he continues rolling his hips, feeling the pink-haired man's cock beneath him in between his asscheeks. 

"gh- t-techno..." dream moaned in pleasure, the feeling of techno's bulge _barely_ inserting his hole bringing him to the edge faster than he expected.

the grip on the pinkette's shoulders tightens, the thumbs rubbing the muscles there slightly, drawing a growl from the latter. techno moves one of his hand to dream's crotch, teasing his bulge with a rub by his thumb, to which dream responded with a broken whimper.

the sounds of heavy breathing fill the room, none can differentiate which is who's. the thin fabric of their boxers soaked wet by the cold water⎯ that has _in fact_ , adjusted to their combined body temperature. the soaked clothing divining the erection of both men. 

the pinkette threw in soft paddings on dream's bulge, earning another string of whimpers as he closes his eyes while maintaining the movement of his hips, grinding on his lover's dick even deeper. technoblade lets out a couple of moans here and there, it's been a while since dream seen his partner be this vocal _⎯ well, it's been a while since they had sex_ ⎯ 

"d-dream dear..." techno, licking dream's jawline as he palms the erection of his boyfriend.

"a-ahgn... techno~" the dirty blonde squirmed, desperately chasing the touch of techno's palm on his bulge, bouncing up and down rougher than before.

"ahhn- p-please, don't stop.." dream pleads referring to techno's occasional thrust and palming, chasing his climax, rolling his hips gracefully, making the pinkette slips another moan from his throat. 

as their movements get sloppier, the bathtub water splashes in any direction possible, most of it spilled on to the floor, some splashes in both couple faces, and some soaking the wall beside the bathtub. dream's gaze focused on technoblade, which returns the favor by swallowing his lips, biting down the bottom lip, making dream moan.

sweat drips off both their foreheads, dangling from their jaws to then mix with the bathtub water. they pulled apart from their makeout session before continuing with their movements, gaining pace again and soon feeling the climax being near.

dream moves his hands, he is now holding the side of the bathtub, his eyebrows furrow as he closes his eyes tightly, close to his release. the dirty blonde man keeps bouncing, he keeps rubbing his ass on techno's dick. technoblade could feel dream is close, his clothed boner pulsing crazily underneath his palm. the pinkette is close too, and dream knew it. from his little moans and wild grunts and his desperate thrust.

dream threw his head back as he releases a breathy moan, his neck revealed. techno quickly nibbles the skin, adding a new mark to the collection. 

the green-eyed man whimpers, his body started to tremble since he's _so so close_. he tightens his grip on the bathtub sides, the overwhelming feeling of techno palming his bulge, combined with his lover's dick between his asscheeks which he grinds on ever so slightly, is throwing him off the edge. his grasp on the bathtub is so firm his knuckles turn white.

"mm- shit, t-techno ahn~" and with his final moan, dream climaxed, covering the soaked fabric of his boxers with streaks of cum. as he came down from his high, techno needily thrust up, chasing his own release which is not far later. moaning under his breath, the pink hair stuck on his head.

tired pants fill the room, they feel exhausted, but also oh _so good_. their seed seeps into their already wet boxers, causing the cum to slightly mix with the bathtub water. after the couple catches their breaths, they quickly lock eye contact with each other, exchanging tired gaze. 

red ruby eyes met olive green ones. a few moments passed, and the pink-haired man said, "ew, we're submerged in cum water" which made his partner wheeze lightly, caressing the pinkette's cheeks.

" 'm sorry you felt ignored and neglected, didn't expect to get really busy these few days.."

"i know, i know you are. i forgive you" the dirty blonde man replied, cupping technoblade's face.

his thumb rubbing the pink-haired man's cheeks, smiling to him lovingly as he leans in for a passionate kiss. and after a few seconds, they pulled apart, admiring each other's faces as they fell in love all over again.

"cmon, let's clean up"

that afternoon, dream cherishes the moment of their cuddles. making himself small as he gets closer and closer to the pinkette's warm embrace, accompanied by floof and patches on their sides. 

**Author's Note:**

> to think that back in october when i started posting works for this tag, it only contains around 20-50 works. now it has doubled that amount, which i found really cool! i couldn't even keep up with the works now wow,,, the community is growing,, man,,,,,
> 
> ahahahsdh anyway, did you guys know goats have rectangular pupils? it allows them to see danger approaching since they are herbivores and all. that's my favorite thing about them. i adore goats okay shush-


End file.
